Fluttershy
'Fluttershy '''is the second major character the protagonist encounters in ''Marinettetale. She saves the protagonist from Flowey and guides her through the Ruins. Profile Appearance Fluttershy is a Boss Monster. She wears a long purple robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest. Fluttershy is seen with her reading glasses, one instance being in her house when reading a book on snail facts. Personality Fluttershy is a kind human that acts as a protective mother for the protagonist. She employs tough love on the protagonist as well as Asgore. She cares for children and was excited to become a mother. Fluttershy has a playful side and loves puns and bad jokes and she even keeps a journal of puns. Fluttershy is said to be intelligent and dreams of becoming a teacher. She has already prepared a curriculum for the protagonist by the time she reachs her home in the Ruins. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, she stands outside a school and, in the Family Ending of a Neutral Route, she starts her own. Main Story Before the events of Marinettetale, she was married to King Asgore and had two sons, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. When the first human fell into the Underground, she adopted her as their daughter. The deaths of her three children pushed Asgore to declare war on humanity, and as a result, she left him and retreated to the Ruins. Between then and the time the protagonist enters the Underground, she had seen Asgore murder multiple humans and reap their SOULs. Neutral Route At the beginning of the video, Toriel saves the protagonist from Flowey, healing any damage done by the murderous vulture. After introducing herself, she guides her through the first few rooms of the Ruins. She encourages the protagonist to deal with monster encounters by talking to them, as opposed to acting violently. She gives the protagonist a cell phone to keep in contact with one another, as she needs to run some errands further into the Ruins. She tells her to stay where she is, only to be disobeyed. She calls the protagonist frequently as the protagonist goes through the Ruins, and is about to call her again when she finds the protagonist at the entrance to her home. She introduces the protagonist to her room and plans to raise her as her own. After the protagonist asks her about leaving the Ruins, Fluttershy abruptly leaves; the protagonist follows. As she goes toward the exit of the Ruins, she explains that she plans to destroy the exit to prevent the protagonist from leaving, as all other humans who left had died. At the end of the Ruins, Fluttershy tells the protagonist to prove herself strong enough to survive and fights her in a test of strength. Sans tells the protagonist during her rendezvous, that he and Fluttershy have been friends for a while, bonding over their love of jokes and puns. Neither of them knows each other's name or face, as they communicate through the door that blocks off the Ruins. Sans also says that Fluttershy asked him to protect any human that left the Ruins. He remarks that if not for that promise, the protagonist would be "dead where she stands." True Pacifist Route Fluttershy reappears just as Asgore and the protagonist prepare to fight, interrupting it with her kindness magic, much like she does with Flowey at the start of the first episode. She explains the motive of her arrival was the realization that the protagonist would have to take a life to leave and that she had been trying to prevent such a thing from the beginning. As the protagonist's friends come, she introduces herself to them and recognizes Sans's voice immediately. She tells the protagonist that while she may have to stay Underground with all her friends, she will live a happy life regardless. Flowey then appears. Having absorbed the human SOULs, he binds Fluttershy and company with vines. When Flowey tries to kill the protagonist, Toriel is the first monster to intervene, using her kindness magic to block Flowey's bones. Her SOUL, along with every other monsters', is eventually absorbed by Flowey, allowing him to become Eggman and Shadow. During the protagonist's battle with Asriel, Fluttershy appears as one of the Lost Souls. Epilogue After the fight against Asriel concludes, she learns the protagonist's name, "Frisk." She tells her that she is free to go through the Underground to talk to more of her friends. Meanwhile, Adrien Agreste upgrades Fluttershy's phone, allowing her to send text messages. Frisk leaves the Underground with Fluttershy and her other friends. As the others leave Frisk to begin her lives on the Surface, Fluttershy asks Frisk what she will do now. In the credits sequence, Fluttershy welcomes Miles "Tails" Prower to a school that she opened and teaches at. The school door is adorned with the Delta Rune without the triangles that represented the monsters trapped Underground. Relationships The Protagonist Toriel cares for humans who fall into the Ruins and the protagonist is no exception. She tries to keep the protagonist in the Ruins, as Asgore killed the other humans who left her care. Asgore Asgore is Fluttershy's ex-husband. They were once extremely close, winning first place in the '98 Nose Nuzzle competition and were open about their affection for one another. During their marriage, Fluttershy's nicknames for Asgore included "Fairybuns" and "Gorey." Fluttershy left Asgore and New Home after he declared war on humanity. After they are reunited on a True Pacifist Route, Toriel criticizes his plan for freeing monsters but still believes that he deserves mercy, even though he is "terrible." When Asgore asks if they can be reconciled or at least be friends, Toriel declines. While she appears to be civil with Asgore when she speaks to him about the future of the Underground in the aftermath of the fight against Asriel, once they are on the surface and everyone else has left, Asgore wonders whether he should leave too, and Fluttershy glares at him, prompting him to leave her and Frisk alone. However, in the ending credits, she does not mind his presence while trimming the bushes, hinting a developing tolerance or gradual forgiveness. Flowey Fluttershy calls Flowey a "miserable creature" as she kindly hurts him to protect the protagonist. She is unaware that Flowey is Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Sans Sans and Fluttershy do not meet in person until the end of a True Pacifist Route, where they both have become good friends. They started their friendship by telling jokes to each other through the door leading to the Ruins. One day, Fluttershy entrusted Sans with protecting any human that left the Ruins. They continue to bond in the epilogue and text each other as Frisk backtracks through the Underground. Trivia * Fluttershy was smart enough to give Frisk a bloody antelope in the True Pacifist Route, but in Hard Mode, she just gives her snail pie. Category:Ruins Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Animals Category:Mammals